1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved profit and loss game apparatus wherein the same is arranged for simulation of profit and loss in a business-like and entertainment scenario.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various board games have been utilized in the prior art for educational and amusement purposes. The instant invention sets forth an organization wherein various tokens are directed about a board, with the tokens utilized to enhance a visual and entertaining effect in their traverse of the board. A multi-tiered board may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,476.
It mat be appreciated therefore that the profit and loss game apparatus of the instant invention sets forth an organization to permit enjoyment and entertainment in a multi-tiered board game while simulating profit and loss in a life-cycle type simulation.